darling, dearest, dead
by Rivendell101
Summary: Sweet Pea stares at her for a moment longer, fingers curling at his sides, as if he wants to touch her but knows he can't. Not really, anyway. "You're going to have to let me go," he says, so much softer than she's ever heard him before. His throat bobs with a harsh swallow, his dark eyes locking with hers. "You have to let me go, Sweetheart." (orpheus and eurydice au)


**AN: For anyone following me from my FT days, yes I am alive! I, sadly, will not be returning to write for the fandom though, aside to, perhaps, finish Berserk!**

* * *

{i loved and i loved and i lost you}

Jubilee sighs as she leans against the kitchen counter, both hands clasped around her coffee mug, relishing in the warmth against her chilly fingers, the morning air still cold this early in January. It's still dark, a thin sliver of light only just beginning to crest over the horizon, color bleeding into the sky at the edges. It's quiet, almost too quiet, but peaceful, the entire town standing still, holding its breath, the only sound the soft music coming from the speaker perched on the counter beside her. There's a hush over Riverdale, a stillness and silent snow blanketing Sunnyside Trailer Park.

Riverdale is one of those towns that never seems to settle. There's something about the area, the surrounding forests and the river, the smell of the air, how time doesn't move quite as it should that makes the town feel ancient, like old bones. Jubilee has lived in Riverdale her entire life and the town still feels restless, brimming with unrestrained energy that creeps beneath everyone's skin, makes them agitated, nervous and a little wild.

Riverdale is on the cusp of something _other_. Something reckless and perhaps dangerous. It's something people don't talk about, but are keenly aware of. Like the shadows that move along the outline of the abandoned Lark Farm, and the trees in Fox Forest that seem to wail when there's no moon, or the flowers that bloom too late into autumn but turn to wicked brambles overnight before the equinox. They border something unnatural here in their little town. They can feel it. Riverdale is part of something distinctly _other_, tied to it so closely that the line of separation is warped nearly beyond recognition.

On nights where the moon is full, Jubilee wakes with knots braided into her hair and tiny purple flowers blooming in her windowsill, even in the dead of winter. She's always been what people call special, favored by the free folk in the woods ever since she was born. It used to confuse her, the looks she would get from the older residents of the town: wary and mistrusting. Jubilee didn't learn until she was older that she was never supposed to live past the first week, born pale and sickly and quiet unlike her brother. But her mother has always been connected to the Old Gods of the deep woods, embracing the restless energy held in Riverdale, feeding on it.

Some say that her mother was granted a gift from the Old Gods. But there's always a cost to making deals with the free folk. A payment that needs to be made. Blood for blood. Sacrifice. There are rumors about what Gladys Jones did to save her daughter, violent, bloody stories that leave her stomach churning, though she's never been squeamish.

Jubilee never has known what to believe.

A pair of arms wrap around her from behind, one long arm settling around her waist as the other bands across her chest, fingers latching onto her shoulder. A solid weight presses flush against her back as Sweet Pea curls around her, immediately burying his face against her hair and heaving a sigh, content as he relaxes against her, trapping her between his chest and the counter. A smile pulls at Jubilee's mouth as his lips brush against her temple, Sweet Pea pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead in greeting.

"Why'd you leave me, Baby?" he murmurs against her ear, voice still thick and rough with sleep. The sound sends a shiver down her spine, her lips quirking higher at the edges. Sweet Pea's grip tightens around her waist, his thumb rubbing slow circles against her side as his mouth moves to her cheek, breath hot against her skin.

Humming to herself, Jubilee leans back into him, eyes fluttering shut as his lips trail across her skin, leaving a series of soft butterfly kisses in his wake. "Coffee," she says, one hand leaving her mug as she reaches up to grasp his forearm, holding him to her. Her head lolls back against his shoulder. "Besides, I needed to call Toni before she left for her shift."

Sweet Pea huffs, nosing at her hair again as his fingers squeeze around her upper arm, causing her smile to widen even further. He's always been clingy in the morning, ever since they moved in together after graduation, always reluctant to leave the warmth of their bed and finding ways to keep her there with him, though she's never put up a fight about staying, content to bask in his warmth, the two of them curled together in a tangled mess of sheets.

Those early morning hours, when the sun is just starting to rise and she can feel him breathing on her neck, the heat of him pressed along her spine and his fingers drawing hazy shapes against her skin, that's when she knows she's home. He's her home.

"It's too early," he groans low in the back of his throat, grip around her tightening. The words are muffled, lost against her skin as his mouth trails lower, down past her jaw, lingering for only a moment, breath fanning over her exposed throat.

Rolling her eyes, she takes another sip of her coffee, humming to herself and leaning back further into his chest. "You could have stayed in bed," she reminds him, sighing as his continues to peruse her soft skin.

She knows exactly what he's doing, trying to coax her back into bed with him, and she's loath to admit that it might be working. He's always been a bad influence on her, getting her to sneak out when they were younger, making her a little reckless, a little braver than she ever thought she could be.

He presses a chaste kiss against her pulse point, her hair pulled back in a messy bun, leaving her neck bare to him. "Got cold without you." She shivers as his breath tickles her skin and Sweet Pea's lips quirk up at the edges. Sweet Pea's hand slides down her side, palm leaving a burning path across her skin. His fingers find the hem of her shirt.

"Did you?" Jubilee asks, humoring him. His hand slips beneath her shirt, fingers ghosting her skin, just enough for her to feel it. Sweet Pea presses another kiss against the side of her neck, and Jubilee rolls her eyes again, setting her mug back onto the counter, resigned to leaving it half-full. His smile only widens as she sighs, leaning further into his naked chest as his mouth peppers fleeting touches from the edge of her jaw down to the curve of her shoulder.

She never does get to finish her coffee with him around, not once in their near seven years together.

Humming, his palm presses flat to her stomach, greedy fingers stretching out to cover as much of her skin as he can, the heat of his hand sinking into her abdomen. "Missed you," he mumbles against her, shifting to nose at her exposed ear. The hand on her shoulder shifts, Sweet Pea thumbing at the flannel draped around her frame. "Have I ever told you that I like seeing you in my clothes?"

Jubilee snorts, free hand coming up to clasp onto the forearm tossed around her shoulders. "Every morning." Sweet Pea pulls away from her neck and Jubilee drops her head back onto his shoulder, craning her neck to look up at him for the first time. "Usually you like it more when I take them off though."

Sweet Pea's eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles, his shoulders shaking as his laughter rumbles through them both, and a hazy warmth bubbles in Jubilee's chest as she stares up at him. Dark eyes lock with hers as he shakes his head slowly, messy hair falling into his face as he sends her a look practically dripping with fondness, one people rarely get to see on him. There's a softness surrounding him this early in the morning, something gentle that's usually tucked away behind the leather and tattoos.

Pressing up on her toes, Jubilee tilts her head to the side, placing a messy kiss on his chin before dropping back to her heels. Sweet Pea catches her before she can slide away, lips meeting hers in an equally sloppy peck, and then another as she starts to pull back. Shaking her head, Jubilee slips away from him, not bothering to hide her smile, Sweet Pea giving her shoulder one last squeeze before releasing her.

She doesn't go far, twisting around on her heel to face him directly and leaning back against the counter, elbows settling against the smooth surface. "Can't you let me finish my coffee before trying to seduce me?" Jubilee jokes, appreciative gaze sweeping across the naked expanse of his chest, taking in his familiar frame.

Snorting, Sweet Pea allows his own eyes to wander to her bare legs. A pleased hum rumbles in his throat as he leans forward, hands settling atop the counter on either side of her, caging her between him and the counter. "It's not my fault you can't resist my charm, Baby."

A surprised giggle bubbles in her throat. "Oh, yeah, that's definitely the problem," she teasingly agrees.

Sweet Pea's nose brushes against hers as he presses against her front, no space left between them. Jubilee inhales sharply as one of his hands curls around the center of her back, curving her into him. His lips trail across her cheek to her ear, not quite kissing her yet. "Come back to bed?" he murmurs against her, hand hot against her lower back.

His lips find their way back to her jaw, a series of feverish kisses burning against her skin. "Tempting," she hums, eyes slipping shut as he tilts her head to the side, finding an angle he likes, "but I don't think so." Despite her words, Jubilee shifts against the counter, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck languidly. Sweet Pea grins, mouth shifting lower, back to her neck, lips lazily trailing down the column of her throat.

Jubilee sighs, fingers curling in his hair, nails dragging along his scalp softly. Sweet Pea's mouth leaves her for only a moment as he bends slightly at the knee, hands hooking under her thighs before he lifts her off the ground.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks, placing her down on the counter top.

Rolling her eyes, Jubilee lets him nudge her knees apart, just enough for him to step between her legs, pressing his hips flush to hers. A giggle slips past her lips as he presses a kiss to her cheek, her chin, anywhere but her mouth.

"You and I both know that if we get back into bed now, we won't be leaving it for the rest of the day," she reminds him, a half-hearted protest before his mouth finally finds hers. Her fingers fist in his hair, back arching as his fingertips trace the length of her spine. She pulls back just enough to breathe. "We have that Serpent meeting tonight." One of Sweet Pea's hands slips beneath the hem of her shirt, teasing her skin. "You're supposed to help Fangs clean out his Grandmother's attic." His lips press against the corner of her mouth, hand slipping higher on her torso, and she sighs at the contact. "And I still have to call Holiday about Dexy and Isaac's bail bonds."

Sweet Pea pulls away from her, practically towering over her as he meets her eyes, gauging her expression, checking to see if she really wants him to stop. Jubilee pulls her lower lips between her teeth, looking up at him through her lashes, and a low groan pulls from his throat at the sight. Her fingers comb through his messy hair, tugging at his roots gently.

"They can wait," he breathes out, just before his mouth seals over hers, one hand coming up to cradle her cheek.

She meets him in a fierce kiss, his weight pressing against her, surrounding her. Jubilee sighs against him as Sweet Pea tilts her head back, lips chasing hers. His calloused fingertips brush against her cheek, drawing a shiver from her at the soft touch. The hand on her back holds her steady against him. Her own hands drift to the sides of his neck, a delicate finger tracing the curves of the two-headed snake inked into his skin. Sweet Pea breathes out an appreciative sigh at the contact before her hands drop down to his shoulders, his arms, around to his back to feel his muscles bunch beneath her touch.

Sweet Pea's lips part against hers, tongue running along the seam of her lips slowly. He shivers as Jubilee's nails drag down his shoulder blades teasingly, touch light against his bare skin. A low sound rumbles in the back of his throat, muffled against her, and Sweet Pea nips at her bottom lip, smiling when he draws a surprised whimper from her. His hand drifts from her cheek, trailing down the side of her neck before dropping down to her thigh.

A small sound leaves her throat, but he swallows it quickly, pulling her tighter to his chest as he slips his hand higher on her back, palm hot against her skin. The hand on her leg slides higher, his thumb tracing nonsensical patterns along her smooth skin, his grip firm as he squeezes her thigh, hands growing bolder when she sighs against him.

Jubilee hums, back arching into his chest as she teethes his bottom lip, nipping at him harshly when she catches his lower lip in her between her teeth. She nibbles at him when he squeezes her thigh, playing with his lip and teasing him. Sweet Pea practically growls against her mouth, hand on her back yanking her closer when she sucks his lip into her mouth. Jubilee pulls at his hair harshly, nails raking across his skull and down the back of his neck, an action that draws a moan from somewhere deep in his chest. It only encourages him: his hands squeeze tighter, teeth pulling harder, and Jubilee shivers against him, leaning into his touch.

His fingers trail higher on her thigh, just barely skimming the hem of her underwear.

Jubilee's hand clasps around his wrist, holding him in place. Her mouth wrenches away from his, a smile curling at her lips as he exhales heavily through his nose. "Nice try," she whispers against his mouth, pulling his hand from her leg. "But you're not distracting me today." She presses one last lingering kiss to his lips before slipping from the counter and twisting out of his grip, snagging her coffee mug as she goes.

Sweet Pea grins, wetting his lips. With one hand, he shoves his messy hair away from his face, looking over his shoulder to watch her go, a little sway to her hips because she knows he's watching. "Tease," Sweet Pea calls after her, smile only widening when she shoots him a nasty look over her shoulder.

Shaking her head again, Jubilee tries to smother her smile as she heads into their small kitchen, mug clasped in one hand, unsurprisingly cold. She never has liked the taste of reheated coffee, and with the echo of his touch thrumming in her bones she doubts she would need the rest regardless.

She pours the chilled coffee into the sink, humming to herself as she glances out the window facing east, looking out over the field leading into Fox Forest. In the edge of the tree line something moves, merely a shadow against the blanket of snow. Jubilee flicks on the tap, gaze shifting from the window as she rinses her mug, swirling the water in the cup.

When she looks up again the shadow is gone.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Jubilee pauses, noticing him still watching her from where she left him, a look in his eyes that she can't quite place. "What?" she asks, shutting off the water and placing her mug in the sink before turning around. Jubilee leans back against the counter, crossing her arms, head cocked to one side as she returns his stare.

Sweet Pea blinks. He shakes his head as if he's coming out of some sort of daze and sends her a slow, lazy grin that makes her heart squeeze in her chest. "Nothing," he promises, but he doesn't stop staring at her. Something longing and lingering and absolutely unshakable flickers in his dark eyes and Jubilee drowns in it in the best way. His gaze drags along her form like a physical touch, heat licking across her skin at the warmth in his eyes.

"What?" she asks again, grinning back at him automatically, unable to stop herself once her eyes lock on his. Sweet Pea's always had the most remarkable way of making her smile, even when she hasn't wanted to.

"I just…" Sweet Pea trails off, running a hand through his hair and huffing out a short breath of a laugh. He pushes away from the counter, coming to stand in the kitchen entrance, half-leaning against the wall. Not once does he take his eyes off her. "How did I get so lucky with you?" Sweet Pea murmurs, so soft she almost doesn't hear him.

Jubilee's smile shifts into something smaller, softer, and she takes a step towards Sweet Pea. He follows her movement, eyes practically swallowing her whole the closer she gets. Stopping in front of him, Jubilee presses up on her toes and reaches up to cup his face. Her thumb brushes against his cheek, tracing the thin scar beneath his eye from a fight years ago with the Ghoulies.

"Who said you were the lucky one?" she whispers back to him, the words lost to his lips as they brush against hers, Jubilee pulling him down to meet her in a sweet kiss. Sweet Pea sighs against her, one hand brushing the soft skin of her inner arm where her flannel is rolled up, his shirt much too big for her.

Jubilee presses one last fleeting kiss to his mouth before she drops back onto her heels, hands lingering against his cheeks before finally letting him go.

...

Music still playing faintly in the room, Jubilee hums along to a familiar song, pen tapping against her paper in time to the slow rhythm absentmindedly as she continues to work.

Sweet Pea suddenly speaks up from where he's leaning against the wall watching her work. "Is this a cover?" he asks, a small frown twisting at his lips as he strains to hear the music, the lyrics familiar, though he can't quite place the song. His head cocks to one side as he stares at her, tracing the curve of her jaw with his eyes, mapping her features, though he's known her for so long he hardly needs to anymore, having every inch of her skin memorized, locked away tight in his heart.

Jubilee hums in response, glancing up at him briefly and smiling before turning back to her notebook. " 'Every Little Thing She Does is Magic,' " she tells him. "It's an old Police song, but I like the cover more." Jubilee wrinkles her nose, but grins as he chuckles.

"I like it."

"Yeah?" She looks up at him again, smile only widening. "My parents danced to this song at their wedding." It was their first dance of the night, according to her mother. Jubilee's never them happier than in the video from that night, smiles wide and love in their expressions. Sometimes she can still see that look on their faces, at the edges of their eyes. She sighs. "Dad knows the song by heart," she continues, snorting softly. "Sometimes I catch him humming it when he thinks no one is listening. He's always been a bit of a romantic, but don't tell him I told you that."

Sweet Pea is quiet for a long moment, the soft piano music suddenly the only sound in the room. His heart swells at the sight of her, curled on the couch with her feet tucked beneath her, a familiar fond expression on her face as she thinks about her family. When he does speak she's only half paying attention. She almost misses it.

Almost.

"Maybe we could dance to it at ours," he tells her, casual, staring down at the tattoo on his thumb in feigned interest.

The pen slips from between her fingers. It tumbles to the floor, rolling when it hits the wood, and Jubilee stares at the paper on the coffee table. Her head snaps around, wide eyes locking on his. "Sweet Pea?" She breathes his name, shaky, her throat going tight as she sees the heartbreaking honesty in his eyes.

His throat bobs with a harsh swallow, and his tongue flicks out to swipe across his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. Sweet Pea pushes off the wall, taking a step towards her, a small, nervous smile pulling at his lips when she only stares at him, lips trembling slightly. "I wasn't going to do this now," he tells her. "I was going to wait. I had it all planned out." He sighs, shaking his head, and Jubilee releases a slow, shuddering breath.

"The two of us out at Crystal Lake in the spring," he continues, "with the wildflowers just starting to bloom." Sweet Pea chuckles, coming even closer to her, and Jubilee moves for the first time, shifting towards him, unable to say a word. "I was going to make it romantic, but _god_, I looked at you this morning and I couldn't..." he trails off, stopping when he reaches the edge of the couch, staring down at her. "It's always been you, Jubilee."

Her breath catches, her eyes growing wetter the longer he talks. And then Sweet Pea reaches up to slip his dog-tags from around his neck, never once looking away from her as he slides something thin and silver from the chain, something she never would have thought to look for. Something she never thought he would hide in plain sight.

Jubilee's hand flies up to cover her mouth, a strange mix between a gasp and a sob bubbling in her throat. "You're way too good for me," Sweet Pea tells her, more nervous than she's ever seen him in all the years they've known each other. "You're so damn smart. And stubborn. And funny. And you make me want to be better."

"Say it," Jubilee whispers, slowly uncurling herself from the couch, moving to stand in front of him. Jubilee stares up at Sweet Pea, eyes watery and rimmed in red as she tries not to cry. Her fingers fist around the sleeves of the flannel she stole from him. Taking a step closer, Sweet Pea swallows, his own eyes shimmering with so much love and affection that she can barely breathe. "Say it," she repeats.

Gentle hands cup her face, his tattooed thumb brushing away a tear that escapes her. Sweet Pea leans down, dropping his temple to rest against hers as her fingers curl around his wrists, holding him in place. A quivering breath fans across her lips. "Marry me, Jubilee Jones," he murmurs against her.

Surging up on her toes, Jubilee catches him in a burning kiss, smothering anything else he planned to say. Sweet Pea's grip on her tightens, the cool metal of the delicate silver band in his palm pressing into her cheek, contrasting the warmth of his hands. Sweet Pea kisses her back twice as fierce, an arm winding tight around her back as the other tangles in her hair, dipping her head backwards as her own hands come up to cradle his face.

Sweet Pea pulls back just enough to breathe, his nose bumping against hers gently. "That's not an answer," he jokes, throat tight and voice rough.

"Yes," Jubilee tells him, choking on a sob. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Sweet Pea grins against her, lips meeting hers in another bruising kiss before she's suddenly being hoisted into the air as his hands drop to her bare legs, urging her to jump.

He catches her before she can fall.

* * *

Sweet Pea's fingers trace the length of her spine, pattering against her naked back to his own rhythm. Jubilee sighs atop him, stirring slightly from her content doze, eyes barely open, half-lulled to sleep by his heart beating against her ear and the warmth of his palm seeping into her skin. Playing with the fingers of his right hand, she traces the two inky lines on his thumb, touch light.

A pleased hum pulls from his throat, Sweet Pea's grip around her tightening. Her eyes blink open as his breath stirs her hair. His fingers slide high between her shoulder blades to wind a dark, wavy strand of hair around his finger, giving it a little tug before dragging back down to her waist, settling on her skin just above the blanket. Her breath puffs against his chest, hair tickling his skin, and Jubilee shifts slightly on top of him, legs winding tight with his beneath the sheets.

The ring on her finger catches the sunlight spilling in through the window, curtains drawn open just an inch. It's pretty, a delicate band inlaid with Celtic knots on either side of a simple diamond. _Perfect_ is the only thing that comes to mind as she stares at it. It reminds her of the one her mother used to wear, and the trees in Fox Forest with branches that wind together in the same knots that appear in her hair every full moon. Her mother has always been connected to the forest and so has Jubilee, the call of it in their blood.

Sweet Pea's always known that about her, and yet he's never looked at her like she's anything less than pure joy, wild and reckless.

"What are you smiling about?" Sweet Pea grumbles, tapping his fingers against her lower back. He moves slightly, careful not to disturb her, peering down at her questioningly.

Jubilee's grin only widens at the question, her fingers squeezing around his as she finally pulls her gaze from the small, silver ring adorning her finger. Shifting on top of him, she presses a fleeting kiss to his chest, just over his heart. He sighs at the feeling of her lips on him, Jubilee's breath tickling the skin just below his collarbone before she drops another kiss there as well.

Her fingers slip from between his, her forearms settling against his broad chest. Sweet Pea's hand stills against her back as she sits up just enough to meet his eyes, his palm resting low on her spine. Thumb brushing against the ring again, the pads of her fingers begin tracing nonsensical feather-light shapes against him. "You asked me to marry you," she says, an incredulous little laugh slipping past her lips.

Sweet Pea chuckles with her, low and throaty, the rumble of his chest vibrating through them both. His thumb strokes along her spine soothingly, right hand coming up to touch her face, knuckles brushing against her cheek as he sweeps her hair away from her face. "I'm aware," he murmurs back, big hand cradling her face. Jubilee turns into his touch, pressing her lips to his palm.

"And I said yes." She still can't quite believe it, but the open warmth and absolute joy in his eyes is enough to remind her that it's real. And it makes her exuberant and nervous all at once, because she saw what happened to her parents, and she knows what happened to his. And they've both seen what can come from marriage, the anger and the fighting and the broken hearts, but she isn't afraid, and she can see in his eyes that he isn't either.

They make each other brave.

His eyes crinkle around the edges as he grins back at her, thumb stroking her cheek. "You did," he agrees, a soft edge to his voice like he can't quite believe it either, like it's still settling in him that she's his and he's hers. Like he can't believe how deeply she's ingrained in his heart. It isn't like they never spoke of marriage before, but it had never seemed serious, a fleeting wistfulness in them both. A maybe.

And now it's real, and good, and she's never been so bursting with joy as she is now.

Jubilee leans down, catching his lips with hers in a slow, sweet kiss. Sweet Pea sighs against her, hand slipping around to cup the back of her neck, loosely holding her to him as his mouth moves against hers. One of her hands leaves his chest, creeping towards his neck to trace the serpent imprinted there.

She pulls away from him slowly, kissing the corner of his mouth and then his chin, lips lightly trailing across his jaw. "Sweets?" she whispers, nosing at his cheek. He hums in response, lazy finger dragging up her spine. Her lips brush against the shell of his ear. "Take my last name?"

His fingers still on her back and Jubilee shifts, meeting his gaze with her own hesitant one. She isn't sure why she asked, why it slipped out before she could stop it, but it's there now, in the open, and she isn't sure if it was too much too soon. He's always resented his own surname, the memory of his father lingering in the back of his mind like an open wound. It's not something they've ever talked about before, but Jubilee isn't blind to it.

Sweet Pea's fingers squeeze around the back of her neck, just enough for her to feel it. His gaze softens as he stares up at her, deep russet eyes searching hers. The hand around her neck slips away, though he doesn't go far, fingers lingering against her cheek before he brushes her hair away from her face, winding a long strand of her dark hair around his finger.

"I would love to be a Jones," Sweet Pea tells her, nothing but sincerity swimming in his gaze, a heart-stopping grin spreading across his face before he suddenly hauls her back down to meet him, fingers tangling in her hair.

Jubilee's laughter is smothered by his lips meeting hers once more in a feverish kiss.

When she pulls away from him, still giggling, Sweet Pea's lips twist into something akin to a frown, his nose wrinkling as his eyes narrow just a tick in annoyance. "What's with that face?" She brushes his hair away from his eyes, stroking his cheek.

"I just remembered I'm going to be related to your brother," Sweet Pea grumbles, pulling another face, humor alight in his eyes. Jubilee snorts, rolling her eyes at him. He pinches her hip, making her yelp in surprise. "Jubilee, this is serious." He clucks his tongue at her, and Jubilee has to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the faux somber expression on his face. "How can I be in-laws with someone that goes by 'Jughead'?"

"Says the guy who goes by '_Sweet Pea_.' "

His brows jump towards his hairline, eyes widening at her tone. Jubilee is still trying to smother her laughter, though it's difficult with the offense flashing in his eyes. While Sweet Pea and Jughead are on better terms than they were back in high school, their relationship is still rocky some days. "Oh, you think this is funny?" he teases. "I'll give you something to laugh about!"

Jubilee barely has time to gasp before Sweet Pea flips them over, hovering over her and staring down at her with a positively mischievous look.

Her breath catches in her throat, blinking up at him owlishly as his weight settles against her, his fingers running along her sides in warning. Jubilee tenses, trying to subtly shift away from his hands. "Sweets, don't you dare." She tries to sound stern as she says it, but the twitching of her lips gives her away. His fingers suddenly dart against her sides, drawing a squeal from her as his fingers prod at her ticklish ribs. "Sweets!" she shrikes, his name a giggle as he continues to run his hands over the most sensitive parts of her rib cage, poking and prodding where he knows he'll get a reaction.

Sweet Pea laughs with her, nose bumping against hers playfully as she squirms beneath him, trying to shift away from his mischievous fingers, only to find herself trapped between his legs and the bed with nowhere to go. He drops more weight onto her, and she can barely hear him mumble something about her brother beneath her loud peels of laughter. She swats at his teasing hands, but he persists, tickling her until she's gasping beneath him, tears streaming down her cheeks and her side growing sore from her laughter.

Jubilee vaguely hears a "please" fall from her mouth as his fingers begin to slow, his tickling ceasing until his hands slip away from her entirely, coming up to cage her head, forearms braced against the mattress as he stares down at her, gaze soft as he meets her eyes. He grins and Jubilee sends him a small smile, chest still heaving as she pants.

"Asshole," she huffs, languidly draping her arms around his neck, Sweet Pea's smile growing as he leans down to press his lips to hers briefly. His mouth shifts to her neck quickly, the sensitive skin already littered with an array of small red marks. She sighs as he presses butterfly kisses from the underside of her jaw down to the base of her neck, perusing her skin slowly.

He hums, nipping at her collarbone, voice muffled as he mumbles "you love me" against her chest, teeth grazing her skin and making her squirm. The pads of his fingers brush against her waist, moving higher until he's palming her breast.

Jubilee rolls her eyes, trying not to shiver as his lips wander down to her bare chest, mouth hot on her skin. "Again?" She clucks her tongue at him, though she allows him to nudge her legs apart anyway, eyes fluttering shut as one of his hands skims back down her side, settling on her hip. The other kneads at her breast, his mouth moving lower as he slides down her body.

He chuckles, low and throaty and she sighs again as the vibration tickles at her stomach. "It's only noon, Baby," Sweet Pea reminds her, shifting towards the end of the bed, leaving her cold and wanting as his hand curls around her thigh, his lips teasing the skin beneath her bellybutton. "Don't think I'm done with you yet."

Her head tilts back against the pillow, his breath ghosting across her lower abdomen. She swallows back a soft sound before it can slip passed her lips. "You know," she muses, nearly tripping over her words as his thumb brushes against her nipple, not sounding convincing in the slightest, "we really should go to that Serpent meeting."

"Fuck the meeting," he murmurs, placing another kiss just below her navel. Jubilee's fingers thread through his hair, back arching as his teeth graze her hip.

* * *

They end up missing the meeting.

Jubilee and Sweet Pea don't leave their home until the next night after his proposal, too wrapped up in one another and their excitement to share it. As much as they love their Serpent family, neither wanted to celebrate their engagement with the others yet, content to bask in each others presence for at least one day.

It isn't until dusk the next night that they finally step foot in the Whyte Wyrm, the lights low and the room smelling of cheap whiskey and cigarette smoke, the scent of it thick in the air and heavy on their tongues. Nothing has changed, not really, but they still grin like fools each time they look at one another. Their smiles gain them a few curious looks from some of the older Serpents, but if their presence was missed the night before, no one breathes a word of it, everyone slipping back into routine. Finding their friends was easy enough, the group huddled in the back corner as usual. The pair of them slip into the conversation easily, mumbling greetings before Fangs delves into a story about several of the younger Serpents.

It's normal, for the most part, aside from the excitement still buzzing through her veins and a slight shift in their body language. Sweet Pea's hands are on her more than usual—her back, her hip, winding in her hair—and Jubilee can't stop playing with the ring on her finger, but if any of their friends notice they don't appear to care. Fangs prattles on, hands moving wildly as he gestures with his beer, nearly spilling his drink on Toni, who cringes and ducks behind Joaquin, Jughead snickering from his spot against the wall.

Jubilee spins the ring on her finger, playing with the silver band absentmindedly as she listens to the boys delve into some conversation about new recruits and the trouble some of the younger Serpents have been getting into. Fangs cracks a joke about the time the four of them were arrested for a drunken dare, Jughead rolling his eyes and trying to hide a smile, while Sweet Pea throws his head back in laughter. She leans more into his side, two of his fingers rubbing against her arm beneath her sleeve.

Joaquin downs the rest of his beer, shaking his head at Fangs before turning his attention to Jubilee and Sweet Pea, one brow quirked up. "So where the hell were you two yesterday?" he asks, a teasing note to his voice, blue eyes glinting with humor. "It's not like the two of you to miss a meeting." His lips twitch upwards at the edge. "Well, not _Jubilee_."

"Yeah, that's not very Serpent Kingly, Pea," Fangs snarks, mischievous grin pulling at his lips. It isn't an official title yet, but it came as no surprise to anyone when FP started grooming Sweet Pea to be the next leader of the Southside Serpents, though it did stir some unrest in the gang. There were plenty of people who assumed the title would be passed to Jughead, or even Jubilee, the Jones name holding weight on the Southside.

That shouldn't be a problem in the upcoming future.

Sweet Pea rolls his eyes in annoyance as Joaquin and Fangs snicker and shifts so that Jubilee is in front of him. She leans back against his chest as his arms snake around her waist, his chin dropping down to rest against the crown of her head. "Fuck off," he snaps at his friends, good-natured. His fingers find the bare strip of skin peeking out beneath the hem of Jubilee's top, thumb rubbing circles against her hip. "We were busy."

Fangs snorts, downing the rest of his beer. "Oh, I bet you were." He wiggles his brows suggestively.

Jughead chokes on his drink, blanching and shooting the other Serpent a dirty look. "Fangs, that's my sister!" His nose wrinkles up in disgust as he glances at Jubilee and Sweet Pea wrapped up together, neither denying the claim.

"Yeah," Fangs agrees, ducking away from Jughead swatting at his arm, "and they've been fucking each other for, like, the last seven years. What's your point?"

The rest of them laugh at the face Jughead pulls, and Sweet Pea ducks his chin to press a quick kiss to her cheek, his grip around her tightening as the boys begin to squabble. Jubilee and Toni share a look, eyes rolling as they grin. The rumble of Sweet Pea's voice echoes through her bones, his chest pressed tight to her back. Lying her hands over his on her waist, Jubilee leans further into him and Sweet Pea easily links their hands together, absentmindedly playing with the ring on her finger.

None of the boys notice this, but Toni does. Her eyes narrow as Sweet Pea continues to thumb at the ring, twisting it around Jubilee's finger slowly, as if he can't quite believe that it's there.

Normally, there wouldn't be anything strange about Jubilee wearing one. The Southside Serpents wear rings more often than not, a trademark much like the Ghoulies' face paint. It's how they're recognized, just as much as the leather jackets and snake tattoos. And Jubilee is no exception to that, often with multiple bands lining her fingers. But usually they're heavier, meant for bruising as much as aesthetic, and the ring on her finger now is too thin for that, too delicate against her skin.

Jubilee bites her lip as Toni continues to stare at her hand, slowly putting the pieces together. The diamond in the ring flashes as the dim lighting hits it at just the right angle, and Toni's eyes widen when she catches sight of it. Her gaze snaps up to meet Jubilee's, a question there as her eyes flicker back down to the ring and then up just as quickly, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

A slow smile spreads across Jubilee's lips, and it's answer enough.

"Oh my god," Toni blurts, startling Jughead, who blinks down at her in confusion.

Jughead shares a bemused look with Fangs, while Joaquin grins. He quirks a brow, lips twitching slightly as he stares down at Toni, eyeing the drink in her hands in amusement. "Toni, what are you—"

Toni shoves her half finished drink into Fangs' hands, cutting off Jughead as she lunges forward. "Oh my god, Jubilee!" Her arms coil tight around the other girl, who laughs, drink nearly spilling from her hand as she's yanked out of Sweet Pea's grasp and pulled into a ferocious hug. Toni clings to her, slightly tipsy, and the two stumble as Jubilee's balance shifts with the sudden weight of her friend.

The boys watch, equal parts amused and perplexed until Sweet Pea chuckles, his hands settling on Jubilee's hips to hold her steady as the girls stagger. "Easy there, Topaz," he warns playfully. His gaze flicks to their other friends, and because they don't seem to understand he adds, "I'd like my fiancée in one piece."

A little thrill runs up her spine as the word fiancée leaves his mouth, a warmth blooming in her chest.

It takes a second, but then there's a flurry of motion from the group of Serpents. It seems to click for Jughead first, and he blinks at the couple owlishly when it does, his mouth dropping open as he repeats the word. It's one of the first times in her life that Jubilee has seen her brother speechless. Toni finally pulls away from her, murmuring congratulations as she drags Sweet Pea down for an embrace as well. Fangs cracks a joke about how it took Sweet Pea long enough and receives a swift, automatic punch to the arm, but Fangs only grins as he swoops down to grab Jubilee in a tight hug, lifting her straight off the ground. For his part, Joaquin looks on in amusement, not looking the least bit surprised by the news as he meets Jubilee's gaze over Fangs' shoulder and winks, mouthing a _congratulations_.

"You can still change your mind," Jughead whispers as he leans down, arms wrapping around her. There's mirth in his eyes as he pulls back, ruffling her hair, and she swats at him, eyes rolling as he chuckles to himself.

"Asshole," she calls him, but she's smiling, and he looks like he might cry as he presses a kiss to the top of her head, dragging her in for another hug before she can slip away.

Jubilee and Sweet Pea are eventually dragged apart with the arrival of Betty and Toni's girlfriend Natalia, who seem equal parts surprised and elated over the news, their excitement palpable. Natalia echoes Fangs sentiment of "finally!" and Betty seems happy but awkward, still on the fringes of their little group. No matter their relationships with Jughead, they've never quite been friends.

The news spreads fast through the bar, the Serpents ready for any excuse to celebrate, and somehow she ends up with a shot of whiskey in her hand and Natalia Barros squinting down at the ring on her finger, nodding in begrudging approval of the craftsmanship.

If any of them recognize the connection between the ring and Fox Forest, they don't mention it.

She's congratulated more times than she can count and eventually her eyes begin to stray from her friends, seeking out Sweet Pea in the crowded bar. She catches sight of him across the room, his gaze already on her, only half-listening to Fangs prattling on beside him. His eyes crinkle at the edges as he grins at her, and it's one of the happiest she's ever seen him.

...

At some point in the night, Jubilee finds herself alone, leaning back against the bar and nursing a drink unceremoniously shoved into her hands by an excited younger Serpent, the bar buzzing in celebration with the news of her and Sweet Pea's engagement. It isn't often that there are weddings on the Southside, and less so with the Serpents. But they're a family in their own ways, and one person's excitement is infectious, spreading easily throughout the rambunctious group.

Sweet Pea catches her eye from where he's bent over one of the pool tables, a smile pulling at his lips as soon as he sees her. A grin slips onto her own face as Fangs elbows him, saying something that makes Sweet Pea rolls his eyes, and she hides it behind her drink, shoulders shaking with laughter as they begin to shove at one another, acting more like teenagers than grown adults.

Someone slides up beside her, but she doesn't take her eyes off her fiancé, already knowing who it is. He doesn't speak for a long moment, gaze following hers and eventually he snorts, shaking his head as he watches them.

"It looks like your mom's," he says suddenly, gesturing to her ring with his glass of straight Coke. Jubilee glances up at her father, eyes meeting his for only a moment before he turns back to the boys, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "He better take good care of you," FP continues, nodding towards Sweet Pea as they stand together and watch Joaquin and Fangs tease Sweet Pea for something.

Jubilee's smile slips into something a little smaller. "He always has," she tells him. Sweet Pea has always protected her, reminded her that she has a home with him. She can't remember ever feeling anything but safe with him.

FP's shoulder knocks against hers and she leans into his side, his arm slipping around her shoulders and pulling her into a loose embrace. He leans down to press a kiss to her temple. "I'm happy for you, Kid," he whispers, squeezing her shoulder briefly, voice thick and tinged with something she can't quite place. Jubilee tilts her head back to look up at him, and it's hard to see in the dim lighting of the Wyrm, but she could swear that his eyes were a little too bright and watery.

She leans further into him.

* * *

In the weeks since Sweet Pea's proposal she's woken every morning with knots in her hair, wildflowers blooming in the cracks of their floorboards despite the frost on the windows. There's a boldness to the actions that unnerve her, a restlessness in the forest that she can't quite pinpoint that leaves her nervous. Sweet Pea can feel it too, a static in the air, like electricity before a storm, and it makes both of their skin itch and crawl, a sick feeling pooling in their stomachs that won't leave. It's worse for him. He's never quite believed in the old ways of the forest, not like Jubilee and her mother, but he's always respected them regardless.

It's dangerous not to in Riverdale. Fox Forest doesn't like to be ignored, and now the trees have begun to shriek their displeasure, the wind howling in the darkest hours of the night. The gifts left by the Folk are rarely so frequent, only given on nights with a full moon, on the Equinox or Solstice, but never for several consecutive days. It means something is coming. They can feel it in the air, like static. The forest wants something.

Riverdale smells like something is burning. Like lightning struck one morning and the effects are lingering. The town is more restless than usual, all of that unrestrained energy bubbling up and out with nowhere to go. The trees outside wail like they're grieving something, the woods ringing with a shrill, sad cry, that echoes before fading in the foggy pines, though there's nothing yet to mourn.

A yawning grave has been opened in Riverdale, an open wound.

She hears of the Blood Moon from her mother, how it makes the forest restless and wild, all of Riverdale unsettled by the shifting in the air. It's a rare spectacle, a bloody full moon and a lunar eclipse. It hasn't happened before, not on the night of the rising Wolf Moon. It's a dangerous night. The full moon always leaves Riverdale unsettled, a power to it, one that allows the Folk to wander, seeking something. And the January Moon is different from the others, named for the howling of hungry wolves lamenting the midwinter scarcity of food. The Folk are hungry now. And their hunger makes them dangerous, volatile. Jubilee doesn't know how to calm them.

There are rumors, old myths that still cling to those who practice the Old Religion, but they're scarce whispers, remnants of a time when Riverdale was darker, bloodier, magic still running through the river. It's been years since, but the Blood Moon digs up what's long since been buried.

_Tribute_, her mother tells her one night over the phone, _payment in blood_. _Sacrifice_.

It makes her skin crawl, a pit forming in her stomach. The knots in her hair grow tighter, more mangled, and the wildflowers turn to nettles.

It's not until she wakes with thorns under her pillow that Jubilee realizes she has to make a choice. Tribute. _Payment in blood_. Sweet Pea's jaw clenches when she tells him, eyes hardening even as her fingers ghost along his neck, placating him. He's never liked the forest rituals, never quite trusted her mother and the blood that used to stain the skin beneath her fingernails, but with Jubilee's lips on his jaw he relents, hands sliding down to grasp her hips.

...

There's a clearing at the heart of Fox Forest, tucked away where most wouldn't dare to enter, too far into the woods. It's easy to lose one's way that deep. There's few trees there, smaller and spread farther apart than most others in the forest. In the summer the glade is overwrought with undergrowth, grass tall, bushes and vines curing across the grass, the roots of the trees winding together in graceful knots. The dell is changed in mid-winter. Barren and silent. A hollowed out chest.

Blood has been spilt in the woods before to pacify the Old Gods, to quiet their rage, but not in many years. Not since before her mother and so many other pagans left, traveling further north.

At the center of it all is what her mother calls a Godswood, tall and towering over the heart of the glade, basking in the moonlight. The branches of the tree curl overhead, long and winding, spattered with garnet leaves long after the frost has set in, vibrant against the stark bone-white of the bark. Gnarled roots protrude from the earth, twisted and knotting together where the tree rests, stretching across the open space.

The Wolf Moon shines above the clearing, casting a soft red glow across the fresh snowfall and the winding branches towering above. The snow crunches quietly beneath Jubilee's feet as she takes a step further into the clearing, one hand knotted in the deep burgundy fabric of her lace dress, the hem trailing across the ground behind her, a remnant of her mother's time in Riverdale. Her mother called it ceremonial once. The heavy lace spills from her bare shoulders, goose bumps prickling at her skin even beneath the three-quarter sleeves, though the cold of winter doesn't reach her, warded away by the forest spirits.

With one hand she reaches back, fingers finding Sweet Pea's as he steps up behind her, his breath fogging in the night as they come to stand before the towering tree. He pulls his leather jacket tighter around his shoulders, thumb sweeping across the back of her hand as his dark eyes roam around the glade. Above them, the Blood Moon is almost complete, only a thin, pale sliver of the moon glinting behind the red cast shadow. Almost time.

Her fingers lace through Sweet Pea's as she takes another step, pulling him with her as she stares at the Godswood. The tree seems to whisper in a language neither Jubilee nor Sweet Pea understand as they come closer, words lost in the wind. Neither speak as they wait, the sky darkening. The Wolf Moon rises; the forest bays for blood.

As red completely eclipses the moon, Jubilee releases Sweet Pea's hand, her fingers wander beneath his jacket, curling around the switchblade he keeps tucked away. A muscle in his jaw jumps as she pulls the knife from his pocket, the blade glinting silver in the moonlight. The forest calls for a sacrifice, a contribution in flesh and bone, but that bloodlust can be quelled.

Jubilee isn't her mother.

A small, shaky breath tumbles passed her lips, but she doesn't look at Sweet Pea as she places the thin edge of the blade against her skin, just between her thumb and first finger. She holds her left palm out to the Godswood, an offering. The clearing quiets, waiting for her to move. _Blood for blood_. "Fola le haghaidh fola," she whispers, dragging the blade across her palm. Red liquid bubbles up from the cut, bright against her pale skin. Her hand tilts to the side, fingers curling towards her palm.

The forest settles as Jubilee's blood spills to the ground, bright against the starkness of the snow as the drops seep into the roots of the tree, staining the bone-bark. The cold bites at the cut on her palm, crawling inside her, but the chill is quelled with the woods.

Her hands drop back to her sides, a sigh slipping pass her lips. Sweet Pea watches her, jaw clenched tight as he sees the blood spilling from between her fingers. The Blood Moon lingers.

Sweet Pea reaches across her body, fingers curling around the knife in her hand and gently pulling it from between her fingers, a thin line of her blood glinting on the blade. Jubilee's gaze shifts to the knife before lifting to meet his eyes, allowing him to worm the blade from her grasp. The forest goes silent, drawing in a deep breath as Sweet Pea holds out his hand much like she did, palm skyward. Jubilee watches, half-surprised at his boldness, but she doesn't stop him as he presses the blade to his skin with no hesitation, drawing a slow line across his palm just as she had moments before.

Blood drips into the snow from the fist he makes.

His gaze locks with hers as he flicks the blade shut, slipping it back into the pocket of his jacket. "Fola le haghaidh fola," he murmurs to the earth, echoing her words from earlier. _Blood for blood_.

...

His hand leaves a bloody trail across her skin, along her jaw and down the column of her throat as he backs her against their front door. There's a roaring in her veins as his thumb presses to her pulse, heart pounding in her chest, and she grasps at him desperately. She cups his face, hands snaking around his neck, and there's blood on his shirt when her hands slip beneath his jacket, shoving the leather from his broad shoulders. He releases her only long enough to let it fall to the floor before he's on her again, mouth and teeth and tongue. Her dress pools at her feet, his hands on her thighs as he presses her against the door. There's a lingering energy in the air and it crackles as their bare skin slides together. She gasps his name, eyes squeezed shut and head tilted back as the Blood Moon wanes.

Sweet Pea's breath is shaky against her bare breast.

The yawning grave closes.

* * *

They've been engaged for just over three weeks and the restless energy of the Blood Moon is still humming in their bones when FP calls Sweet Pea out on a job.

They're at the Wyrm, crowded into a booth with Fangs, Toni, and Natalia, discussing wedding plans that Natalia has taken firm control over, much to Sweet Pea's amusement. He could happily marry Jubilee right now, tonight, at Riverdale's courthouse with nothing more than a witness and a promise of forever, because he's never needed anything to tell him that Jubilee is his and he's hers, but there's a part of him that wants that big wedding, with their friends and family.

And he promised her that dance.

Sweet Pea has Jubilee on his lap, his arm slung around her waist and her own wrapped tight around his torso as they both shake with laughter, Fangs and Natalia arguing about color schemes while Toni eggs them on, when FP walks up and tells him they have business. He doesn't say anything else, words clipped and stern, but there's a dark shadow under his eyes and Sweet Pea's jaw clenches when he sees it. He doesn't ask, just slides out from underneath Jubilee, only lingering for a moment to press his lips to her temple and shoot Fangs a meaningful look before following FP outside.

...

They pull up beside another truck just in front of a warehouse in Centerville, three miles outside of the city, and when Sweet Pea shuts the passenger-side door the sound echoes. They don't use this warehouse much anymore, not since Los Lobos moved into the city and started claiming territory. It's not safe for the Serpents to do business so far from Riverdale anymore, and the pit forming in his stomach grows as he considers what might be in that building.

But FP makes no move to go inside, even as the snowfall picks up and the wind rips through them both, their leather jackets only doing so much to protect them from the cold. Instead, the Serpent King pulls out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes and rests against the side of the truck, far too relaxed as he looks out over the field surrounding the building.

Sweet Pea crosses his arms, leaning back beside FP as the man flicks open the lighter, shielding the flame from the wind. He wets his lips, glancing at FP out of the corner of his eye, trying not to fiddle with the bandage wrapped around his left palm, the ghost of the knife still lingering there.

"You didn't call me out here just for the job," he notes. It's not a question and they both know it. If it was purely business, they wouldn't be lingering outside.

FP takes a long drag from his cigarette before looking at Sweet Pea, and even then he doesn't answer straight away. He offers the pack, but Sweet Pea waves him off. He hasn't touched them in years, not since Jubilee made him promise not to.

He doesn't press, only shoves the pack back into his pocket. "You can't be half a Serpent," FP tells him simply. Sweet Pea's head snaps around, but FP still doesn't look at him, his gaze cast over the field. He doesn't take another drag from the cigarette, only waits.

While Sweet Pea's first instinct is to bite back, anger flaring easily at the barbed insult, he holds back his temper, teeth grinding together as he narrows his eyes at his Fiancée's father. Sweet Pea's arms unfold, hands clenching at his sides. He exhales slowly, breath fogging in the chilly night air. "You questioning my loyalty?"

"No." FP chuckles and Sweet Pea's jaw locks. The double-headed snake on the side of his throat moves as he swallows back his rage. FP brings the cigarette back to his mouth, finally turning to Sweet Pea as he breathes out smoke. "I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into."

His eyes narrow just a tick. "Do you mean with the Serpents or with Jubilee?" Sweet Pea and FP haven't had the chance to talk since he and Jubilee announced their engagement, and for a moment he wonders if this is a threat. He's never been on bad terms with FP, being one of his more trusted enforcers, ever since he was a teenager, but their relationship was tense for a while after he started dating Jubilee. Back then he was a heartbreaker and a troublemaker, even if he was a good leader to the younger Serpents after Joaquin was sent running. But he's always been loyal to her, and FP hasn't questioned that in years.

FP snorts, an easy sort of smile pulling at his lips. "Both," he muses, gaze pulling away from Sweet Pea's as he glances down at the cigarette in his hand, twirling it between his fingers and flicking away the ashes burning at the tip. "I wasn't expecting you to propose to her now." He sighs, leaning further back against the truck before tossing the half finished cigarette to the ground and stomping it out.

Sweet Pea grins, shaking his head as he stares at the crushed cigarette. "That makes two of us," he murmurs back. He meant it when he said he wasn't planning to propose to Jubilee until the spring. But that morning he looked at her and knew he would never be able to wait that long.

"You always put her first," FP starts slowly, choosing the words carefully, and Sweet Pea stiffens, knowing what FP is going to say even before it leaves his mouth. "You made that clear when you missed the meeting the other day." FP turns to him again, leveling him with a heavy stare, and Sweet Pea swallows, looking away.

"It won't happen again," he promises, voice softer than usual. His fingers flex at his sides, the pit in his stomach heavier than before.

FP laughs lightly, clapping Sweet Pea on the shoulder. "I'm not mad at you, boy," he clarifies, shifting to face Sweet Pea more directly, "but you need to know it's not always easy being Serpent King and a husband." There's something almost soft in his eyes, wistful and melancholy, but it's clouded by the harsh tone in his voice. FP releases him, an edge to his next words. "You ain't careful and somethin'll have to give."

Staring at the other man for a moment, Sweet Pea takes in his expression, a grim line stretched across FP's face. It clicks in him easily what FP is getting at, what he thinks will have to give, because FP was devoted to his own wife once too, until the crown became too heavy.

"With all respect, FP," Sweet Pea starts, tone icy, "I'm not you."

FP levels him with a calculated stare. "No," he muses suddenly, "you definitely aren't."

They lapse into a heavy silence and the wind howls as it rushes around them. Sweet Pea wets his lips, unsure what to make of FP's final comment. "Is that why she left?" He asks suddenly, returning FP's look. "Your wife?"

The Serpent King stiffens slightly, and Sweet Pea thinks he's gone too far, but FP only straightens his jacket and turns towards the warehouse for the first time, ignoring the biting comment. He shoves away from the truck, gesturing with his head for Sweet Pea to follow, and stalks towards the warehouse.

Sweet Pea sighs before following, trailing only a step behind FP, still leery of the building. It isn't often they have business in Centerville anymore, not in the last three years, so whatever reason they're here now can't be good. FP slides the doors open easily, the lock already undone, and Sweet Pea's hand slips into his jacket pocket, fingers curling around his knife.

The warehouse is old, one FP bought in an auction over a decade ago. It's one the Serpents used to store illegal firearms in before Los Lobos moved into Centerville. Close enough to get to in a day, but far enough for FP to claim ignorance if anyone ever found the guns. They've had to move further north recently, up past Greendale to another storehouse. Though that's hard to do with the Ghoulies moving in the same direction.

Sweet Pea stiffens as the warehouse doors immediately slam shut behind them. Out of the corner of his eye he sees another Serpent, Wick, lock the door, standing guard, arms crossed over his chest. He nods at Sweet Pea when their eyes briefly meet, but says nothing, mouth set into a grim line.

The slamming of the door shatters the room's silence and an older Serpent named Dutch looks up as they step into the open room, expression as hard as Wick's, his grey eyes icy and shirt spattered with flecks of blood. He straightens when his gaze locks with FP's, though he says nothing. Dutch's eyes snaps from FP to sweet Pea, surprise flickering in his gaze, but it's gone just as suddenly as it was there.

Sweet Pea frowns back at him, eyes narrowing in confusion until he notices the shivering body on the ground by Dutch's feet.

It's not someone he recognizes, but the boy is young, a little younger than Sweet Pea, with trembling hands, breaths coming out in gasps, blood dripping from his nose. He murmurs something Sweet Pea can't hear and it sounds like pleading. The boy looks up and Sweet Pea can see the remains of black and white paint streaked across his jaw and forehead, barely visible under the bruises beginning to form and the blood matting his hair from a cut to his temple. A Ghoulie.

It's no surprise what's happening. The Serpents have always had their particular brand of justice, one more violent than most, but Sweet Pea has never seen that justice dealt himself, only cleaned up after it. It's inevitable in the kind of business they do. Arms dealing and smuggling has never been clean trade. The Serpents have had to deal with traitors before, thieves and snitches, and it's always been dirty work.

"FP?" Sweet Pea questions, turning to the older man, but FP ignores him, staring at Dutch expectantly, his arms crossed over his chest. It's not often that the Serpent King himself is called in to deal with business, not unless it's personal.

Dutch wets his lips, gaze shifting between FP and Sweet Pea again before he turns to the Ghoulie at his feet, spitting on the ground before placing a swift kick between the young man's ribs. He yelps, curling in on himself slightly, and starts murmuring again. "Tell them what you did," Dutch demands, voice rough and tinged with a snarl.

Sweet Pea's gaze flicks to FP, but the Serpent King still says nothing, merely watching as Dutch deals another harsh blow to the Ghoulie's side, drops of blood spattering across the ground. Shifting his weight from one leg to the other, Sweet Pea clenches his teeth, a muscle in his jaw jumping at the tension.

"Please," the Ghoulie suddenly sobs, holding his hands up in front of him, blue eyes wide and watery as he looks up at FP, quivering. "I swear," he says, "I _swear_ I didn't know." He chokes off with a watery gasp, and Sweet Pea takes a step forward, frown pulling at his lips. "_Fuck_. I didn't know she was some Serpent's girl, okay! I wouldn't have touched the bitch if I knew!"

Sweet Pea stills, that pit in his stomach building again, gut twisting sickly as the realization hits him. There are some things the Serpents don't tolerate, lines they don't cross.

"Please." The Ghoulie is still staring at FP, nonsense falling out of his mouth. FP frowns, but moves to stand in front of him. "You have to believe me," he tries again.

Slowly, FP crouches before the sobbing man. He sighs, shaking his head, and looks down at the younger man in pity. He leans in close enough to whisper in the Ghoulie's ear, the room so quiet everyone can hear him over the man's ragged breathing. "I'm not the one you should be begging," FP tells him evenly, pulling back to watch the confusion twist onto his face.

FP exhales slowly as he stands, straightening his jacket as he shares a look with Dutch. The other man nods, taking a step back, and FP turns on his heel, shoving his hands into his pockets as walks back towards the door, pausing beside Sweet Pea. "You're a good man, Jin Yuan," FP tells him, using his full name for the first time that Sweet Pea can remember.

He doesn't say anything else, but the message is clear. _The choice is yours_, the Serpent King's eyes say. But they don't have time for good men, not here.

Sweet Pea turns back to the sobbing Ghoulie, excuses still spilling from his mouth, this time directed at Sweet Pea himself. His throat goes tight as FP claps him on the shoulder, squeezing briefly before letting go and stalking towards the door. Wick slams it shut behind him.

"Please," the Ghoulie begs.

And he thinks of Jubilee. Of Toni. And he knows somewhere deep in his chest that if anyone ever touched them he would rip them to pieces.

"Get up," Sweet Pea murmurs, expression steely as he turns to the man on the ground. His hand slips into his jacket, fingers curling through a familiar object in his pocket. The Ghoulie stills as Sweet Pea pulls out the weapon, the metal glinting around his knuckles, arms going slack at his sides. Sighing, Sweet Pea clenches his fist. "I said get up."

...

This time, when FP offers him a cigarette Sweet Pea takes it, hands shaking, the screams still ringing in his ears. FP says nothing, only watches as Sweet Pea struggles with the lighter, unable to get it to spark. A quivering sigh slips passed his lips, his eyes squeezing shut. His hand clenches around the lighter before he hurls it away. The cigarette gets lost in the snow.

There's a quiet voice in the back of his mind that whispers _this is what you wanted_, spitting poison at him. The cut on his palm stings, split open, and his knuckles are bruised black and oozing blood. He wants Jubilee, he realizes a moment later. He wants to go home.

It's the second time he comes home in under a week with bloodstains on his hands, only this time it isn't his. He's only able to breathe again when he sees her, curled up tight on the couch in one of his sweaters, waiting for him. The smile that starts to spread across her face disappears as she sees the haunted look in his eyes, the blood on his hands, and she _knows_. Without him saying a word, she knows that something's happened.

He whispers love against her skin that night, with his hands, his mouth, his beating heart thrumming in his chest. He says it once, twice, a dozen times, unsure if he can ever stop saying it.

"I love you," Sweet Pea breathes against her, a shuddering gasp in her ear. "I love you."

* * *

What happened in the warehouse hangs heavy over the two of them, clotting the air like smoke, but Jubilee doesn't ask and he doesn't tell. They don't talk about that night, even as the circles under his eyes grow darker, deeper, and threaten to consume him. He doesn't sleep at night, unable to keep his eyes shut for long, and when he does he wakes up gasping, struggling in his sleep, unable to remember where he is.

Sweet Pea's taken to sleeping on the couch because of it. Because it scares him with Jubilee lying right next to him. He doesn't come out of nightmares quickly, he fights them, and he's terrified that he might not recognize her behind the haze. If she realizes that's why he hasn't been sleeping beside her, she hasn't said anything, but he can feel the concern in her gaze like a physical touch every morning when she comes out of their room alone.

The door at the back of the trailer creaks open softly and Sweet Pea shifts, sitting up on his elbows to peer over the back of the couch, squinting to see through the darkness. Jubilee slips out of their room, an old quilt wrapped around her frame. His eyes follow her as she pads across the floor, pulling the blanket tighter around herself as she steps around the edge of the couch. Sweet Pea lies back against the furniture, arms opening easily, allowing her to settle on top of him. Her familiar weight on his chest makes him sigh, shoulders relaxing as his arms encircle her frame. She fights with the quilt for a moment, struggling to wrap it around them both, and his chest shakes in silent laughter.

It takes them a moment to get situated, the couch small but familiar and it keeps them close. Jubilee sighs as she relaxes against him, face tucked into the crook of his neck, nose cold against his skin. She leans in to press her lips against the side of his throat, keeping them there as she whispers, "missed you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Baby," he promises against her hair, heart seizing at her words. His fingers slip beneath the hem of her shirt, drawing nonsensical shapes against her, needing to feel her skin against his. Sighing, his grip around her tightens, body immediately relaxing into her. Sweet Pea's throat goes tight, fingers pressing into her back. He's missed her, holding her. "Jubilee, I—"

She hushes him, palm sliding up his chest to press against his beating heart. "I know," she whispers, kissing his neck again. "You don't have to tell me." Jubilee tucks herself against his side, half on top of him, and tangles their legs together, anchoring them in place.

He believes her when she says she knows. She's always had a way of understanding exactly what he means, even when he can't get the words out.

"What if I'm not good enough?" he asks instead, shifting to peer down at her, but her gaze is far away, tracing the shadows on the walls. He didn't understand what it meant to be the Serpent King, not until now. And it wasn't the blood on his hands that scared him. No, it was coming home to Jubilee and realizing that he'd kill for her if he had to, to protect her.

Maybe FP was right. Maybe something does have to give, but he'll be _damned_ if it's her.

"You are." Her head tilts up, eyes shifting to his, and suddenly he can breathe again. Her fingers splay across his chest, thumb sweeping back and forth across his skin for a moment before sliding up his neck to the tattoo resting there.

He snorts, a bitter bark of a laugh bubbling up from somewhere deep in his chest. "You don't know that," he snaps, harsher than he means to, but Jubilee only stares at him for a long moment before sitting up. She settles over him, legs on either side of his waist, hands on his chest.

Her amber eyes lock with his, pinning him in place.

"I know who you are," she tells him, firm, and the certainty in her words makes him still. Jubilee lets out a slow breath, hands finding his and pinning them to the couch beside his head, forcing him to look at her, nothing but sincerity in her gaze. "I know that you're brave," she starts, fingers squeezing around his. "And strong. And smarter than you think." His throat goes tight, eyes searching hers for something he doesn't quite understand. "And you're more loyal to the Serpents than you should be at times. I know my dad would be a fool to pick anyone but you to lead the Serpents after him."

Her fingers slip from between his and slide down, passing his wrists and arms to his shoulders. Again, her fingers trace the tattoo on his neck before coming up to cup his face, cradling him to her. She leans over him, dark hair tickling at his bare chest. "And I know you're a good man, Sweet Pea." She says it so softly that his heart aches in his chest. "You're so _good_," Jubilee tells him, gaze watery, "and you don't even realize it."

"What if I can't do it?" he asks her, barely above a whisper. Sweet Pea's hands move then, settling on her hips, fingers creeping back beneath her shirt, the quilt pooled around her waist. "What if I can't be Serpent King?"

Her thumb brushes across his cheek. "Then you don't," she tells him simply, shrugging. "He picks Jughead or Joaquin or Fangs or anyone else. And we get married in the spring." Jubilee leans into him, nose brushing against his, making him sigh. "And I love you. Always."

Sweet Pea's breath catches. "Say it again," he murmurs against her lips, pleading, hands sliding high on her torso, fingers ghosting along her sides.

Jubilee smiles. "I love you," she repeats, and it sounds like a promise.

* * *

Sweet Pea's mother is a florist, her little shop the most welcoming place on the Southside of Riverdale. She's owned it for years, even before Sweet Pea was born, and grows most of her flowers in a garden behind her house. Much like Jubilee, Mei Hua Yuan is special, favored by the Folk, though no one knows why. Her flowers bloom late into the fall, long after the first frost, and early in the spring, and they never seem to wilt unless she wants them to. Jubilee asked her about the flowers once, when she was younger and just started working there, but Mei Hua only winked and whispered something in Mandarin that Jubilee didn't understand, a secretive smile on her lips.

She asked Sweet Pea to teach her bits of Mandarin after that, but she never has learned what Mei Hua said that day.

Jubilee has been working there since she was a teenager, even before she started dating Sweet Pea. There's always been something about the shop that feels a little bit like home.

Mei Hua cries when she first hears of their engagement, even though she's been calling Jubilee _daughter_ for the last three years, and Jubilee cries as well, because her own mother wasn't half as happy when she learned the same news.

...

Jubilee has her back to the counter when the bell above the front door rings, and her hands still as she stops absently weaving baby's breath and forget-me-nots together. It's been a quiet day at the shop, quieter than usual due to the late January chill, but with February coming fast, the shop is sure to be busy in the coming weeks.

She's been up front for most of the morning, Mei Hua in the back tending to her roses, which she doesn't let anyone else touch before they're ready, calling it bad luck. There's some kind of magic in the woman's touch, and the roses aren't the half of it.

The front door closes with a soft click, and Jubilee sighs, a smile slipping onto her face as she starts to call out a hello over her shoulder. The words get stuck in her throat as she turns to face the customer, heart lurching into her throat when she meets hollow blue eyes she hasn't seen in years.

The flowers in her hand slip to the floor.

"Jubilee Jones," the woman says slowly, smiling with too much teeth. It's almost a sneer, her eyes cold, and Jubilee's hand immediately snaps to the knife tucked into her back pocket. Blue eyes flicker in amusement as she watches Jubilee stiffen, hand on her knife, a guarded look in her eyes. "It's been a while."

Gritting her teeth, Jubilee forces a polite smile onto her face, leaving the knife in her pocket. "Penny Peabody," she greets in return, contempt lacing her name. Penny may be a snake, but Jubilee knows she's faster. And more than that she's a _Jones_. "I heard you were back in town."

It's been the talk of the Serpents lately, Penny's return from Greendale. It's been over a year since she was last seen in Riverdale, and while Jughead might have thought she was gone for good, Jubilee knew better. What Penny wants she gets, no matter the cost. And she's always wanted the Serpents for herself.

It was quiet between the Serpents and Ghoulies while she was away, at least in Riverdale. Tensions between the two gangs have only risen in recent years, but there were a few months of relative peace with Penny not fueling the fires. The day she came back, two young Serpents ended up in the hospital as a warning.

Penny has always been bold, but not this bold. Not bold enough to come into neutral territory like this looking ready to pick a fight.

"I've been in Greendale," Penny muses, humming to herself as she plucks a sprig of Blackthorn from a vase on the counter, the thin branch dotted with white flowers on the end. She runs a delicate finger along the edge of a petal. "We've had a lot of business there," she continues, taunting her. "Though I'm sure you already knew that." Penny smiles again, too bright. "How is Marcus by the way?" The question is dripping with sarcasm. "Last I saw he wasn't looking too good. The rat."

Jubilee steels her expression, refusing to give Penny the reaction she wants. "What do you want?"

Penny frowns when Jubilee doesn't play the game. "I heard you and Sweet Pea were finally tying the knot," she says suddenly, changing tactics, and this time Jubilee stiffens. "It's about time really. You two have always been disgustingly inseparable."

"Are you threatening me, Penny?" Jubilee asks her, eyes narrowing just a tick. Her grip tightens around the knife in her pocket.

Shaking her head, Penny twirls the Blackthorn in her hands. "Just offering my congratulations, Jones." She sets the Blackthorn sprig on the counter, sliding it towards Jubilee. "And tell Sweet Pea congratulations, too, on being named the official future Serpent King." Penny leans in close to her. "Long may you reign."

...

"Don't worry about Penny," Sweet Pea tells her later, fingers weaving through her hair as he guides her onto her back, mouth on her neck. "Nobody's going to hurt you." It's a promise whispered in her ear, but it doesn't quell the sick feeling churning in her stomach. His fingers squeeze around her hip, lips leaving a burning trail down to her collarbones.

She sighs beneath him, nails digging into his shoulders when he sucks at the sensitive spot on her neck, leaving a trail off marks as he peruses her skin. Lips brush along her neck, soft and barely there, almost a ghost against her skin. A warm hand slips down her side, curling beneath her hips and dragging her closer and closer, until she's pressed to Sweet Pea's chest with no space left between them. He anchors himself to her, keeping her from spinning off somewhere he can't follow, as if afraid she might disappear. His hands become desperate then, curling around Jubilee's back, fingers digging into her skin almost too tightly as he presses against her, holding her to him.

Jubilee doesn't tell him about the sprig of Blackthorn on the counter.

* * *

Jubilee squeals as icy fingers slip beneath her shirt and jacket, Sweet Pea's chilly hands settling on her waist as he comes up behind her, pulling her flush against his chest. He leans down to press a kiss to her cheek, arms snaking around her front, a smirk spreading across his lips as she shivers, leaning further into him. Huffing, she places her hands on his arms, trying not to shake as the wind tickles her abdomen where her shirt has ridden up. Sweet Pea's lips trail across her cheek lightly, and she curls closer to him, stealing as much of his body heat as she can.

"You know," she muses teasingly, dropping her head back against his shoulder to peek up at him as his lips leave her skin, "when I said we should go out sometime this isn't what I meant." Jubilee quirks a brow at him, gesturing with one hand to Picken's Park, empty this late at night, a quiet snowfall drifting over the area.

When Sweet Pea pulled her out of bed earlier, telling her to get dressed in the middle of the night and practically pulling her out of the house, she wasn't sure what to expect. He's always been unpredictable, spontaneous, a little reckless, but she wouldn't change that about him for the world. Him taking her to the park at quarter to midnight for a snowball fight was surprising, but appreciated nonetheless, even if her fingers are half-numb and her hair is starting to freeze.

Sweet Pea kisses behind her ear, rocking the two of them as he helps to shield her from the wind. "I thought midnight walks were supposed to be romantic?" he asks, a teasing lilt to his voice as he rests his cheek against her crown. His fingers drag against her side and she squirms, trying not to giggle as he prods at her ribs.

Jubilee shakes her head, feeling him smile against her in response. "Not in the middle of winter," she corrects him, wrinkling her nose at the cold. His chest shakes with his laughter and he pinches her hip, making her yelp in surprise.

"You said you wanted to see the stars."

Grinning, she twists around in his arms, pressing up on her toes to wrap her arms loosely around his neck. "Let's go home?" she murmurs, kissing the underside of his chin and peeking up at him through her eyelashes, fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "It's cold." He groans, pulling her closer, and she knows she's won. He's always been a sucker for her eyes.

One of his hands slides low on her back. "I can warm you up," he jokes, giving her ass a cheeky squeeze. Jubilee gasps, hands sliding down his chest as she pushes him away, Sweet Pea laughing at the indignant look on her face, knowing it's all for show.

"Save it for when we get home, Romeo," Jubilee chastises, swatting at his shoulder playfully, shoulders shaking with laughter she tries to hold back.

She slips out of his arms, but doesn't make it far before his hand curls around her wrist, Sweet Pea gently pulling her back to him. His arms wrap around her again, his forehead dropping down to rest against hers. Her hands find his face automatically, cold fingers stroking his cheeks. "Thank you for making me the happiest bastard in the world," he whispers.

His lips seal over hers before she can say anything. One of Jubilee's arms slinks around the back of his neck, dragging him down to her, the other cupping his cheek, the healing scar on her palm pressed against him. Sweet Pea exhales through his nose, practically sighing against her, mouth moving against hers with just enough pressure to make her head spin as he pulls her flush up against him, arms coiling around her back. Jubilee is surrounded by the scent of cinnamon and something earthy—something that rests heavy against her tongue. She tilts her chin, deepening the kiss and Sweet Pea leans into her, leaning her back as he kisses her harder.

"Well what do we have here?" an amused voice asks from behind her.

Sweet Pea's mouth rips away from hers, head snapping up to look at someone over her head, hand pressed tight against her back as his entire body tenses. Jubilee follows his gaze, barely catching a glimpse of spiked-leather and smudged black and white face paint before Sweet Pea is shoving himself in front of her. "Stay behind me," he hisses in her ear, blocking her with his shoulder.

"Sweet Pea!" The group of Ghoulies come closer, at least six of them, and Jubilee stiffens as she sees who's in the lead. He grins when he catches her eye just to Sweet Pea's right. "And Jubilee Jones." He quirks a brow at them, expression almost reprimanding. "You two should know better than to be out here alone."

"Ezekiel," Sweet Pea returns, vice low and warning as he glances between the Ghoulies, straightening to his full height. But while Sweet Pea may be taller, he's outnumbered, and even with Jubilee there, they can't fight six pissed off Ghoulies by themselves, especially not with Ezekiel here. While Malachai may be leader of the Ghoulies, his younger brother has gained quite the reputation on the Southside over the years.

He's violent, more so than Malachai ever was, a wicked temper and no remorse. Two Serpents ended up in the hospital last time they ran into Ezekiel, just a couple of kids, but that didn't stop him. He looks ready for chaos, donning the Ghoulie war paint, a baseball bat slung over his shoulder loosely.

Cocking his head, Ezekiel glances between her and Sweet Pea, a smirk twisting at his mouth. "You're a long way from the Wyrm."

Jubilee squeezes Sweet Pea's arm in warning as he opens his mouth again, knowing he'll only make things worse. While Sweet Pea may be a someone the Serpents look to, he's never been diplomatic, preferring his fists over his words. Slipping out from around him, Jubilee ignores the hiss of her name, stepping between Sweet Pea and Ezekiel. "We don't want trouble," she tells him simply, placating.

While volatile, he's not a fool. Ezekiel knows better than to start something unprovoked. And especially not on Serpent territory. The park is eastside and they know it, if they start something here, it could be all out war.

Ezekiel's gaze flicks from Sweet Pea to her, something wild and amused flickering in his eyes. "But I do." Sweet Pea takes a step forward, arm reaching across her torso to grab her by the hip, pulling her tight to his side. Ezekiel's eyes brighten at the motion, his back straightening. "Congratulations, by the way," he continues suddenly, neither Jubilee nor Sweet Pea saying a word as the he takes a step towards them, the other Ghoulies lingering behind. "On the engagement, I mean." The smile he sends them is unnerving. "You two have always been _very_ happy together."

Bristling, Sweet Pea moves to take a step forward, but Jubilee grabs his arm, yanking him back to her. Her fingers lace through his, hoping to quell his temper, but it doesn't keep the snarl out of his words. "Cut the bullshit," he snaps. "What the fuck do you want, Ezekiel?"

He glances down at his hands, still grinning. "About two weeks back one of my boys went missing," he informs them. "New initiate. Some punk from Greendale, but he was a damn good chemist." Ezekiel huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. He turns back to Sweet Pea, smile dropping. "We just found his body outside Centerville."

Jubilee stiffens and Sweet Pea swallows. Her nails dig into the back of his hand. "Must have been the Wolves." He shrugs, arm slipping away from her and into the pocket of his jacket where she knows his brass knuckles are. "We don't deal in Centerville anymore."

"Bullshit," Ezekiel suddenly roars at them and Jubilee flinches. "Do you think I'm stupid?" he asks them, a humorless laugh tumbling from his mouth. "One of my boys is _dead_ after fucking some Serpent whore. You think I don't know what that means?" He takes a threatening step towards them but stops. Ezekiel turns his back on them, shaking his head and sighing, running a hand through his messy hair. He murmurs something, but Jubilee is too far away to hear.

He turns back around after a tense moment, expression stoic, resigned. "Now, you know I can't let this go," he tells them, slipping his bat from his shoulder. Sweet Pea tenses and Jubilee sucks in a sharp breath, neither moving. "And I like you, _both_ of you. But an opportunity like this?" He points with the bat, gesturing between them. "The Jones bitch and the next Serpent King? I can't pass this up."

The other Ghoulies have been shifting, restless, and when Ezekiel gestures with his arms they move. Several things happen at once.

Jubilee goes for the knife in her pocket; she's grabbed from behind, hauled backwards; a hand latches around her wrist and squeezes; the knife drops from her grip; Sweet Pea starts to turn, reaching for her; the cold kiss of steel pricks at her neck.

Sweet Pea stills as the Ghoulie pulls her out of his reach, knife to her throat. "Jubilee," he breathes out, a shaky sound. The edge of the blade digs into her skin, drawing blood Jubilee struggles against the arm around her waist, trying to ignore the blood sliding down her skin, but the Ghoulie digs the blade in harder and she stills when Sweet Pea shoots her a pleading look, begging her not to move.

Sweet Pea takes a step back, glancing at Ezekiel. Slowly, he raises his hands, a slight tremble to his fingers. "Ezekiel," he starts, shaking his head slowly, taking a step towards the man, eyes reluctantly leaving hers. His words are almost pleading, voice raw. "You don't want to hurt her."

Ezekiel sighs, shaking his head. "I think I do."

Jubilee bristles, sneering at him, but doesn't fight the Ghoulie behind her as the knife pricks at her skin.

Humming to himself, Ezekiel stares at her for a long moment, looking her up and down, gaze calculated. He has to know what killing the daughter of the Serpent King will do. He has to know that that would have repercussions even he can't ignore. "How bout I make you a deal," he says suddenly, gaze snapping back to Sweet Pea. "She gets on her knees, I let you both go."

It's an insult no matter what way he means it, sexually or making Serpent royalty kneel before him in a show of power, and it hits her right in the chest. Jubilee keeps her mouth shut though, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Sweet Pea doesn't take it as lightly, too easily provoked. She sees what's going to happen before he moves, his body stiff, muscles tensing beneath his jacket.

"Sweets, don't—" she starts, but he's already moving, hand with the brass knuckles cracking across Ezekiel's jaw, sending the Ghoulie stumbling. The bat slips from his hand.

It's a hollow victory. Ghoulies lunge for him, too many too fast. They grapple and the weapon is ripped from Sweet Pea's hand. A Ghoulie catches him above the eye, forcing Sweet Pea to his knees, blood dripping from split skin on his temple.

Sweet Pea sneers as Ezekiel rights himself, struggling against the Ghoulies holding him. Ezekiel stares down at him, shoulders shaking as he wipes blood from his mouth, grinning. He looks at the blood on his hand, chuckling, then swings at Sweet Pea.

Jubilee's breath catches, a horrible crack splitting the air. Sweet Pea's head snaps around. Blood gushes from his nose, down his mouth and chin. He winces, but turns back to Ezekiel defiantly, dark eyes alight with rage. Serpents don't show cowardice.

Serpents aren't supposed to stand alone. But it's too late at night, just after midnight. Everyone is at the Wyrm or at home, half-drunk or asleep. There's no one coming for them.

Ezekiel crouches in front of Sweet Pea, almost apologetic as he meets his eyes. "You have to understand," he says, twisting the bat in his hand, heaving a sigh. "This isn't personal. It's just business." He stands slowly, exhaling heavily through his nose. The park is too quiet, the snow silent as it falls around them. "We're just here to send FP a little message." The Ghoulie turns his back on Sweet Pea, grabbing his bat from the snow.

Jubilee's chest constricts, blood running cold as he twirls the bat in his hand. "Ezekiel, please, don't," she begs, stomach filled with ice. "Don't do this!"

Sweet Pea tries to smile for her, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "It's okay, Jubilee," he soothes her, voice so soft she almost can't hear him. His voice cracks as he says her name, a broken sound. She shakes her head, throat tightening, acid in her throat. "It's gonna be okay," he repeats, louder than before.

The first time the bat connects with Sweet Pea's head, Jubilee screams.

Ezekiel hits him again, harder, and blood sprays across the snow. The Ghoulies holding Sweet Pea let go, stumbling back. There's blood on their hands, their faces, and Jubilee begs for it to stop, but it doesn't. The bat connects over and over, each time harder, Ezekiel feeding on the chaos. He shouts something she can't hear over the roar of blood in her ears.

A blow catches Sweet Pea across the chest and there's a horrific snapping sound as his ribs crack. Jubilee wails, tears streaming down her face. Her hands fly up to cover her mouth. The knife is gone from her throat, but she doesn't notice, unable to tear her eyes away from Sweet Pea.

He doesn't scream, doesn't beg for it to stop. Sweet Pea is quiet through it all. He tries to struggle to his feet more than once, still fighting. The Ghoulies shove him back down when he stands, hooting and laughing each time the bat connects with his head or chest or back.

It doesn't stop until long after Sweet Pea has stopped moving, stopped trying to fight. Blood drips off the end of Ezekiel's baseball bat as he finally steps away and the Ghoulies holding her up let go. Jubilee drops onto her knees, a sob ripping from her chest. She chokes on his name, the sound mangled and broken.

Ezekiel spits on him. "Hail to the King."


End file.
